


Bleed Into Me

by mireailles



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mireailles/pseuds/mireailles
Summary: Raava muses and Wan daydreams.





	Bleed Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Road Trip. Sitting near the campfire.

He is middle-aged. She is always surprised how fast humans age, how fragile they are in the grand scheme of things. His spirit is unbroken, just as the day she had met him. He shifts and she feels the movement. The campfire glows red. Around them is untamed wilderness, she remembers how her and Vaatu had fought here before. Wan feels her reminiscing, he leans back, stares up at the stars, as if giving her her space. He goes absolutely quiet.  
  
She’s glad to see the place has filled itself in, that it has healed over their fight. There were spirits nesting here too but they have left for the Spirit World. Now it’s only her and Vaatu fighting to regain control. Sometimes, when Wan is half-asleep, she’ll hear spirits whispering to her, wondering why she’s abandoned them to one side and humans to the other.  
  
‘It was the only way,’ she says to them.  
  
Then they’d nod as if understanding, some accept the change readily, having never liked the humans to begin with. While others are confused, saddened, the humans they’d met weren’t bad. She always feels bad for those who’d had nothing but good memories of humans and the Mortal World. But it wasn’t always that way, once she only thought of humans as an intrusion to the Spirits. And they were, constantly at war until the Turtle Lions had shut them up on their backs, promising them power to sustain them. The isolation has turned them ignorant and ill-suited for living on their own.  
  
It’s a troublesome state the world has become, and someday soon (she can feel it in the depths of her soul) the Lion Turtles will abandon them. There are whispers  about it she can hear very faintly if Wan is completely still, having lost the majority of her power after merging with him. It’s also taught her to be more compassionate for the people and creatures that depend on her now. She’s the only spirit left in the world, along with Vaatu. There aren’t any more and once she’s gone, there isn’t a guarantee what will become of the world. Winning and subduing Vaatu again, keeping the Human World balanced is the solution.  
  
Wan winces at her thoughts. He rubs his temples, trying to calm her down. She warms him with her energy in reassurance, and he glows with it. He puts his hands out towards the campfire, his arms still glowing. He starts to dream of his own encounters with the spirits, the one who’d taken him in when he’d had nothing. The ones who’d spoken to him even when they weren’t allowed to. Her training him after he'd allowed Vaatu to escape. Their whole journey and the people they'd met along the way. He tells her, that it's not all in vain and she shouldn't give up on humanity and spirits because it's worth it. It's worth seeing all the trees and grass grow back. It's worth seeing all the spirits who call humans their friends and not their adversaries.   
  
Then he closes his eyes, she feels at peace.


End file.
